You Really Ought to Read These
by Forfangirls
Summary: How did Crowley find out about the Supernatural books? And who else has read them? Follows canon if you tilt your head to the left a little bit, figuratively speaking.
1. From the pits of hell

It was an ordinary day in hell for Crowley.

Actually, it was a very dull day in hell for Crowley; no executions, no trials, not even a big enough crossroads deal to warrant his presence! So he said on his throne with his chin resting on his hand and wondered "What is a king to do?"

"Sir?"

Crowley looked over at his minion. It was a relatively low ranking demon, Crowley didn't know his name. He seemed nervous, " _Perhaps someone higher up has sent him to deliver bad news, though at this point I think I'd be glad to get any news._ " Crowley thought.

He sat up and glared down at the demon, "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I was collecting the soul of a young woman when I came across this book series. I think… well, since you've been so interested with the prophet Kevin lately, I figured this might grab your attention and-"

"Get to the point!"

"Right, right sir." said the minion sheepishly, "My point is… I, uh, I think you really ought to read these." The demon took a step back to wave a man in around the corner. The second demon was carrying an open cardboard box filled with what appeared to be books.

Crowley stood, finally interested, and grabbed a book from the cardboard box before the second demon placed it on the ground beside the throne. "'Supernatural by Carver Edlund,' you think I'd be interested in some 'young adult' trash?" Crowley said incredulously and threw the book back into the box.

"Sir, the books are about Sam and Dean Winchester."

"So what? I'm sure this Carver person got saved once, or maybe it was someone he knew. There's lot's of ways that he could've-"

"They're true sir."

Crowley paused, "Sorry, what?"

The second demon spoke for the first time, "We checked all the facts we could. You're in it, so you'll be able to determine their accuracy for yourself, sir. But, we believe this 'Carver Edlund' is a prophet. According to one of the books, his series will be someday be known as 'The Winchester Gospels' and is the next installment of the word of God."

"Well, now that _is_ interesting.", Crowley said as he picked up the book he threw with new consideration. "Put them in the correct order for me, uh, what's your name again?"

"Leo, your majesty."

"And I'm Raph, sir."

"Well, if you ninja turtles can organize these books and not say another word of this to anyone, I'll make sure you become crossroads demons within the next year."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Yes, thank you, your majesty!"

"Alright that's enough talking, just get to work and hand me the first one now."

Leo or Raph (Crowley didn't pay enough attention to know one from the other) gave him the first installment, and Crowley sat on his throne and started reading.

" _Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of the several quaint suburban homes in Lawrence, Kansas. This is where our story begins; in a dark nursery on May 2nd, 1984…"_


	2. …to the high thrones of Heaven

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Winchester Gospel Excerpts are in italics.

* * *

Crowley read and read, without the need to sleep or eat nothing got in his way. He read in the throne room, he read in his private quarters, and when an advisor requested a meeting, Crowley read through that too. The only thing he ever said to the demon was "cancel the rest of my appointments for the next week. I'm busy." Crowley was on the one hundred and fourth and _final_ book in four days.

" _Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have. Because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important object in pretty much the whole universe…"_

He'd read about the boy's childhood, Dean meeting Sam at Harvard, Dean's first love Cassie, how John Winchester was a total dick (Crowley made a mental note to add more torture to his sentence), and how Azazel had ruined their lives. He was gaining a newfound respect for the brothers.

" _Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes, and since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass._

 _That same '67 Impala that reminded Sam who he was, now races down a dark and wet street going nowhere particular - reminding Dean that he has to choose what to do with the rest of his life._

' _What are you gonna do now?' Dean asks Castiel, in a gruff voice._

' _Return to heaven, I suppose.'_

' _Heaven?'_

"Well, we all know how that worked out, don't we feathers?" Crowley asked aloud. He glanced up and saw that a servant had been cleaning the throne room. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Crowley asked with more snark than necessary but then went back to the book.

" _...This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got wants to die or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise._

 _So he knocks on a wood and glass door in a small suburb and watches as a woman with long chaotic black hair answers the door. She stares at him, surprised he's alive. With a breaking voice, Dean says, "Hey, Lisa." and she says "Oh, thank God."_

 _Lisa asks if he's alright, and Dean nods but says "yeah, uh, if it's not too late… I think I'd like to take you up on that beer._

 _Lisa smiles and says "It's never too late."_

 _Dean hugs her, and as Lisa shushes him and tells him that everything is going to be okay, Dean starts to believe it._

 _So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test… for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God Himself. They made their own choice. They chose family. And, well… isn't that kind of the whole point?_

 _THE END_

 _No doubt - endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?_

* * *

The King of Hell had the last Supernatural book sitting in his lap. His back was stiff and his arm sore, he'd been sitting there for almost twenty hours after turning the final page of the series. He sat back and had his eyes turned towards the floor, though they were glassy and not really looking anywhere.

"Crowley?" said a deep, rumbling voice. When did he get here?

"Assbutt." Crowley said quietly, "You know," he continued as Castiel took in the state of the King, tilting his head slightly as if the changed angle might assist his understanding, "You really ought to read these."


	3. …their story will be told!

Castiel came back to the bunker carrying a large, seemingly heavy, cardboard box. Sam and Dean were sitting in the library reading lore.

"Whatcha got there, Cas?" Dean asked through a mouthful of burger.

Sam groaned, "Come on Dean, don't you have any manners?"

"Nope." grinned Dean as he reached for a cup of soda.

"I could sense that Crowley wanted to talk to me. After three days of no call, I decided to go myself, turns out he just wanted to recommend some reading material for me."

Dean looked at Sam then said, "So you and the King of Hell are starting a book club?"

Castiel considered this for a moment, then decided "No, I don't believe so." then walked to his room. Sam shrugged and went back to his book, but Dean got up and followed Cas.

When they arrived at Cas' room, Dean stopped in the doorway, "So what books did Crowley give you?"

"He told me not to tell you."

"What?"

"He told me not to-"

"No, Cas, I heard you I just- oh wait."

"What?"

"Did he give you porn?"

"No! Well, okay actually I'm not sure but I-"

"Okay, say no more. Enjoy your demon porn. Just don't let Sam see it!" Dean joked.

Accustomed to not understanding conversations, Castiel turned and went back into his room. He perched on the end of his bed and grabbed the first book.

" _Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several quaint suburban homes in Lawrence, Kansas. This is where our story begins; in a dark nursery on May 2nd, 1984…"_

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"Did you really fall in love with a girl with the same nickname as me?"

Dean spat out his beer and sat up quickly, "Where- Where'd you hear about that?"

"Uh…." suddenly Crowley's words about how displeased Dean would be if he discovered the books were being passed around, "nowhere."

Dean squinted his eyes as Cas then stormed out of the room yelling, "Sam!"

* * *

"I didn't tell him, man!" Sam yelled.

"Well no one else knows about Cassie so I don't know how he could've-"

"Cassie?" asked Charlie, simultaneously walking into the kitchen and the brother's fight.

Sam smiled while Dean took a deep breath, "Cassie, the first girl Dean loved. Somehow Cas found out."

Charlie looked at Dean and said, "Well I didn't tell him!"

"How could you have? You didn't-"

Charlie smirked and said, "You really think Chuck could've left a girl as hot as her out of his books?" before catching herself and saying "I mean, hot sounding. She sounded hot." before grabbing a water bottle and retreating to the hallway.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then went to find Castiel. While they didn't find him, they did find the entire Supernatural series in a box underneath the angel's bed.


End file.
